Written In Blood
by Eccho
Summary: Goku desaparece con Shen Long dejando atrás a una niña llena de dolor. Elige cambiar a mantener la esperanza, alejarse en vez de apoyarse en los humanos. Aquellos culpables de que ella perdiera su felicidad... Pan y Hiei Crossover.


Los personajes de Dragon Ball y Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Gohan y Videl sentados a la mesa. Se los veía preocupados…

- Ya vine.- Pan acababa de atravesar la puerta de su casa con mucha tranquilidad. Su madre corrió a abrazarla.-

- ¡Pan ya te dije que no te fueras sin avisar! Te fuiste de casa 1 mes.- le grito Gohan. Estaba furioso. No podía entender la actitud de su hija.-

- ¿Qué hay de comer? Tengo hambre.- dijo Pan intentando alejarse del abrazo de su madre.-

- Pan estábamos preocupados. Es normal que Gohan este enojado.- le dijo Videl apelando al interés de su hija por ellos.-

- Deje una nota, les dije que estaba entrenando con el señor Vegeta en la Habitación del Tiempo. No entiendo porqué la preocupación.- Pan miraba a sus padres sin interesarse en lo que le decían.- Interrumpí mi entrenamiento por un problema, así que ya no voy a volver al Templo, por lo menos por ahora. Me voy a duchar, estoy pegajosa… Llámenme para cenar.- La joven terminó de hablar y se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió unos cajones, saco algo de ropa y la apoyo sobre la cama. Encendió la televisión y se quedo viendo una serie, una que tanto ella como a su abuelito disfrutaban, Goku solía llamar al protagonista "el viejo rengo" y Pan se divertía cuando él lo llamaba así. La sonrisa se borro del rostro de la joven al recordar lo que la había sacado de su entrenamiento- _¡Qué molestia! El mundo espiritual debería tener gente especializada para estos trabajos. ¿Qué es esto de llamarme a mí por ser la nieta de Goku? Suficientes problemas causaron ya para venir a involucrarme con demonios insignificantes… ¿Qué fue ese ruido?- _la niña se acerco a la ventana, miro atentamente, pero no encontró nada, en cuanto estaba por retirarse sintió que algo se lo impedía. Giro sobre su eje y todo lo que vio fueron unos ojos rojos y profundos como la sangre.-

Allí estaba ella, desde la ventana se podía ver a una niña, no más de 15 años. Estaba sentada sobre la cama y miraba televisión, aunque parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Su cabello era largo y negro, su piel pálida estaba magullada, aun así ella era hermosa. El joven se acerco a la ventana, e hizo un ruido. Esto saco a la pequeña de su ensimismamiento, se levanto de la cama y se asomo por la ventana. De cerca era aun más bella, y parecía estar muy dañada en lo más profundo de su alma, o eso es lo que expresaban sus ojos, un dolor irreparable. Un ser interesante sin duda alguna. Sin más espera, el chico utilizo su Jagan para hipnotizarla, la tomo en sus brazos y se alejo con ella de la Montaña Paoz.-

* * *

-_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue? Mi cabeza…necesito recordar que fue lo ultimo que hice…- _Unos ojos rojos y profundos vinieron a la mente de Pan.- _¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Acaso me trajo a su guarida?- _Ella intento moverse de donde estaba, pero no pudo, una cadena la sostenía.- _Imposible que ese pedazo de herramienta humana me impida levantarme, mas después de entrenar con el Sr. Vegeta. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- _

En ese instante los ojos rojos se hicieron presentes, era un chico. Su cabello era negro, estaba alborotado. Sus ojos era lo que mas llamaba la atención de su rostro, eran muy grandes en comparación con su boca y su nariz. Vestía ropa extraña para la época, llevaba una katana en su cintura. Era atractivo, a pesar de su baja estatura.

- Te recuerdo, eres uno de los demonios que Koenma me pidió atrapar, Hiei. Supongo que las noticias corren rápido también entre demonios, jaja.- Pan se arrodillo en la cama, no podía librarse de las cadenas. Iniciar una pelea así no era conveniente.-

- Así es, soy Hiei. Fuiste muy descuidada. Abusas demasiado de esa fuerza que heredaste, Saiyajin.-

- No suelo cruzarme con gente que usa trucos sucios para ganar, imagino que tu poder es mediocre.- la sonrisa no se quitaba del rostro de Pan, a pesar de estar en desventaja no podía evitar las frases humillantes, cortesía de su maestro.-

- En realidad te vi muy lastimada por tu entrenamiento con Vegeta y no quise empeorar las heridas. Un miembro del equipo tiene mucha información sobre tu familia.- Hiei estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.-

- Déjame adivinar… ¿será Kurama? Pelirrojo, ojos verdes, un metro ochenta, amado por mujeres y hombres. Muy inteligente, experto en romper códigos y contraseñas. Despiadado, frío y calculador. Por alguna razón el Sr. Vegeta sabía mucho de él. Era un Youko muy poderoso, pero se vio obligado a fusionar su cuerpo con el de un humano para escapar de un cazador, y así fue como nació Suichi Minamino. Es el único conocido de los tres. Siempre sentí un aura extraña a su alrededor, aunque nunca me imagine que un compañero de colegio pudiera ser un demonio legendario.-

- No te contaron toda la historia, pero eso no es importante.- Hiei se acerca a Pan y le afloja las cadenas. Ella intenta atacarlo.- Tranquila niña, estoy haciéndote un favor. Cuando te secuestre estabas a punto de ducharte, así que traje un cambio de ropa. La ducha esta por allá.- Pan, aun sorprendida, se dirige al servicio. Cierra la puerta e inmediatamente busca un lugar por donde escapar.-

-_Si no estuviera débil, podría hacer una puerta fácilmente… supongo que no tengo más opción que hacer lo que el me dice, por lo menos hasta que recupere mis poderes.- _Así, se paro bajo el agua y dejo que esta recorriera todo su cuerpo y limpiara los restos de sangre y suciedad del entrenamiento. Estaba segura de que esa no era la casa de Hiei, era muy humana para él. Incluso con un toque femenino, llena de cremas, perfumes, cosas de… chicas. Seguro era de Kurama, y todo eso tenia que ver con la nueva vida que llevaba fingiendo ser un humano común. Eso le recordó los tiempos en los que intentaba encajar con sus compañeros, aunque nunca lo logro. Lo ultimo que paso fue que la expulsaron por una pelea con un profesor. Y sus padres la cambiaron al colegio Meiou. Por supuesto que no tenía problemas con sus calificaciones, ella era muy inteligente, solo tenia problemas con el resto de la clase, todo lo que veía era gente desagradable. Así fue que comenzó a faltar, la única razón por la que no la expulsaban era que su familia era intima de los Briefs, y ellos tenían influencia en ese colegio. La única persona que se anima a acercarse a ella era un chico pelirrojo, quien según ella tenia serios problemas con su sentido de autoconservación. Ahora sabía que estaba equivocada y que ese chico conocía perfectamente quien era ella y lo que era capaz de hacer. Aun así nunca noto que se acercara con otra intención que divertirse a costa de su mal humor, o mas específicamente la falta de el.- _Es momento de salir de aquí, no puedo estar toda la noche bajo la ducha.- _

Hiei estaba sentado contra la pared, aun no se acostumbraba a las sillas y muebles humanos. Podía escuchar que el agua caía sobre el cuerpo de la niña que lo acompañaba. Estaba tardando mucho, lo único que lo mantenía tranquilo era el hechizo que Kurama había hecho sobre ella, el cual le impedía usar sus poderes. Después de 40 minutos, la joven volvió donde Hiei.

Luego de vestirse Pan no tuvo mas opción que regresar donde su captor, tenia puesto una remera y pantalón bastante corto y ajustado. Se maldijo por no haber dejado sobre la cama otra ropa. Noto perfectamente la mirada furtiva de esos ojos rojos recorrer su cuerpo.

_- Será mejor que sea amable con él, algo para lo que no soy muy buena…- _

La niña se veía hermosa en esa ropa, sus piernas brillaban y de su largo cabello negro caían pequeñas gotas de agua sobre su pecho. Su vello erizado dejaba ver que tenía frío. El maquillaje corrido de sus ojos la hacia verse tan frágil y pura, Hiei estaba seguro de que podía matarla solo con agitar su espada, y así su sangre correría por su cuerpo manchándola, mostrando su verdadera esencia. Dejando ver el monstruo que se ocultaba bajo esa apariencia de ángel herido.

- Hiei tengo frío…- el joven se levanto de donde estaba, la melodiosa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Supongo que Kurama debe tener algo de tu tamaño. – Hiei se encamino en dirección a la habitación de Kurama, Pan lo siguió. Al llegar allí ella se sentó en la cama, el busco entre la ropa de compañero de delitos y saco un sweater bastante grande, y se lo entrego a la niña. Ella se vistió, le quedaba muy largo obviamente, pero evitaba que tuviera frío.-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras dure el secuestro?- pregunto Pan curiosa.-

- Supongo que comer…- dijo Hiei mientras camina delante de la niña.-

- ¿Alguien puede sentir mi ki?- la pregunta se le escapo de la boca, se arrepintió al instante.-

- No seriamos tan tontos de permitir que alguien te rastreara niña.- dijo Hiei con una sonrisa sarcástica.-

- Por supuesto, Kurama es muy inteligente.- dijo Pan acercándose a Hiei y abriendo la heladera. – Supongo que no tienes mucho talento para cocinar así que si no te molesta puedo hacerlo yo.- _Fingir amabilidad me va a hacer explotar.-_

- Esta bien.- Hiei se sentó en uno de los taburetes a observar atentamente a su prisionera. En menos de diez minutos tenia una fotografía de la joven en su mente, con cada detalle de su cuerpo, cada rasguño, cada cicatriz en la piel. Salvo de la cintura hacia arriba, ya que la ropa la cubría.-

- ¡Ya termine! Hice ramen, no tengo mucho talento para esto tampoco, suelo cazar animales y asarlos.- Ese comentario hizo reír a Hiei, su frescura lo hizo reír, aunque se notaba a leguas que era fingida.- ¿Quieres un poco? Te aseguro que no esta envenenada.- Otra sonrisa por parte de Hiei, un mohín por parte de ella y había convencido a su secuestrador.-

- Esta bien, voy a probar la comida.- Pan sirve a Hiei, el prueba la comida.- No esta mal.-

- ¿No esta mal? Esta excelente. Tus ojos brillan por mi comida.- Y otra vez la sonrisa.- _No puedo evitar sonreírle, es hermosa.-_

La mirada penetrante de Hiei hizo que Pan se sonrojara, y bajara la mirada al plato. Se sintió observada, acechada durante toda la cena, fueron 20 minutos, pero parecieron eternos. Cuando ambos terminaron Pan levanto los platos, sonrío internamente, ella estaba sirviendo a alguien, una escena deplorable.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Hiei?- Pregunto Pan sentándose al lado del joven.-

- Dormir.- Hiei se puso de pie y camino hasta la habitación de Kurama, al llegar alli se recosto sobre la pared. Pan lo observaba.- Usa la cama. Pan le dio la espalda, se quito el sweater y se cubrio con las sabanas. Hiei observaba cada movimiento que ella hacia.-

- ¿_Acaso piensa observarme toda la noche?- _La niña se sentó en la cama.- ¿Por qué no compartimos la cama? Es grande…- Hiei sonrió. El rostro de la niña se sonrojo.- Es que me pone nerviosa que me observes desde ahí.- Hiei se acerco a la cama, se quito la remera y los zapatos, y se acostó al lado de Pan. Sus brazos debajo de su cabeza.-

- ¿Ya estas mas cómoda? – Pan le dio la espalda y cerro los ojos. Después de unos minutos volteo y le dedico una mirada tenebrosa a su captor.-

- ¡¿Vas a observarme toda la noche?- Hiei podía observar claramente el escote de Pan a pesar de la oscuridad.-

- Por supuesto, no puedo arriesgarme a que escapes. No voy a hacerte nada mientras duermas.- la niña no dijo nada, solo apoyo su cabeza sobre la almohada.-

-_¿Cómo voy a dormir con sus ojos clavados en mi? Me hiela la sangre. Recorre cada centímetro de mí, observaba detenidamente cada cicatriz que tengo. Mi respiración se acelera cada vez más. Puedo sentir su aroma a hombre, el calor que emana de su cuerpo, su respiración tranquila. No se si sobreviva hasta mañana.- _

Lentamente Pan fue quedándose dormida bajo la mirada de Hiei.

* * *

Aquí el primer capitulo de esto XD

Ustedes dirán…No es un Trunks x Pan, pero se merecen una chance :p

Desde ya muchas gracias a quienes lean!

Saludos!

Eccho =)


End file.
